Don't Look Down at the People Below
by Your Existence
Summary: What sometimes end up happening when you've been mistreated for so long. Character Death.


**Title:** Air Resistance

**Author:** Your Existence

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Date:** 22/11/08 (Nov. 22, 2008)

**Author's Notes:** The more I try to remember where this idea came from, the farther the memory goes away, and I just got the idea recently. Like yesterday recent.

Should I make this into a multi-chaptered story?

**

* * *

**

**Make the Same Mistake Twice**

Is it weird? Naruto didn't think so. He thought that everyone had the right to choose what they wanted to do when they get older. And what happens in your younger years influence what you want to do for a living, right?

For instance, Haruno Sakura, a long time classmate of Naruto's, wanted to be an astronaut, but when she saw Grandma Tsunade cure a old woman of her sickness when she was little and from then on, she wanted to work in the medical field. And Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto never really knew or spoke to Sasuke), when he was still young and naïve, always wanted to follow in his brother's footsteps and take over the family's company along with him as vice president, if not president, but always (secretly) wanted to be a farmer if things didn't work out. Neither of them knew what they wanted to do way before then, though.

But for Naruto, it wasn't the case. He knew what he wanted from the day he escaped the womb. It was a hard and dangerous journey to the outside world for him and it has been hard for him ever since. In fact, he was having a hard life way before he was born, before the first month that he was in the womb was done. His mother was doing drugs and drinking all through the pregnancy, unlike his dad, causing him to be premature. She died during birth, leaving his father to care for him. This wasn't a problem and he was the best he could. But he died before Naruto made two months in a car accident. Naruto then started jumping to foster home to foster home.

The first word he learned to say was _hate_. The first sentence he ever said was _I want to die_.

He didn't know what to call what he was trying to do:

He was throwing himself down the stairs, trying to slit his throat, jumping off extremely high places, stabbing himself. It all failed though. He was still breathing. He was still looking at the hideous people he hated.

He'll have to thank the girl who gave him the terminology when he was four for what he was doing to himself.

"Hey you up there! What are you doing?" she had asked, as she saw Naruto on top of a three story house.

"Trying to die!" yelled back at her. Naruto never did have a problem telling other people that he was trying to kill himself.

"Oh! I see! You mean you're trying to commit suicide?" the girl twirled around once.

"Suicide?"

"Yep!" the girl nodded. "Suicide. S-U-I-C-I-D-E, suicide. It means to kill oneself."

"Suicide, suicide.." Naruto seemed to be tasting the word. "Thank you for the new word!"

"You're welcome, boy!" She skipped along. "Oh, and good luck with your _suicide_!" She waved and went on her way. Naruto nodded as he threw himself off the roof. The air had felt good on his back (his shirt flew up) as he fell. He had hit something, but it was the concrete of the drive way. It was his caretaker at the time. She was furious. Naruto went to bed with out supper that night and the next.

When he started kindergarten, he had to do a worksheet about himself. When he had came to the question _What do you want to be when you grow up?_, he put _a person who commits suicide_ or rather, _a persun hoo coomits sooeciid_. His teacher was shocked and so was every other teacher he ever had. Some were worried, others didn't care.

He was given lectures by teachers and some therapy for a short amount of time. Most of his foster parents didn't really care enough for him to get him help of any sort, so he went on thinking it was okay to kill himself when he got older. Naruto never did learn nor see that it was weird to set a goal to kill yourself.

He had everything planned out by time he was seven.

He was going carry out his dream on his 18th birthday, October 10th, from atop the Empire State Building in New York. He was going to hit the concrete at 10:10 pm, the time which he was born. He figured out that it would take about 45 seconds for his body to hit the ground from a random high school student. He wrote down everything in a composition notebook. He wrote down what he would eat, what he would drink, what he would bring with him to the top, and what music he would be listening to when he jumped.

Everyone thought that Naruto acted this way because he was a drug baby, and maybe it did have something to do with it, but it wasn't the only reason if so. All the people who ever had Naruto in their care could have prevented his thoughts from turning down that path if only they would have treated him better. They all know that they were wrong, but none of them cared.

Naruto's 17th birthday had passed and on June 4th of the next year, he graduated from high school with a GPA of 3.9. He foster parents, real perfectionist, at that time had scolded him for not making a 4.0 like the other three children they were fostering. He was kicked out that same night, his ex-foster parents saying that only children with 4.0 GPA scores could live under their roof. Naruto wouldn't had had it any other way. Him getting kicked out worked to his plan anyway.

He had booked a flight to New York the next day and was on a plane later on that day. He got out his notebook and counted how much time before his life long wish would be fulfilled:

Four months and a week.

* * *

It felt like yesterday that Naruto had left the family of perfectionist and their four-point-oh's.

It was a windy, cold day in New York. Snow was gently falling, people walked and talked and shopped and laughed. Naruto smiled at them from atop the building. It was too late for him to do any of that. He was never given the opportunity to be happy and enjoy life. Never given the chance to be a child and be innocent. He was always wrapped up in grown folk business. Money, sex, lies, abuse, drugs, alcohol, rape, whores, bitches, hookers. Everything a child should never be exposed to and Naruto had to see it first hand and experience it all.

Why die at age eighteen?

Because at age eighteen, you were considered an adult. And from Naruto's perspective, adults are these people who rape young children and do drugs and just do all kinds of hideous things. And Naruto didn't want to be like that. He didn't want to live like that.

He ate his foot long sub sandwich and drank his 32 ounces of Coke. He stuffed his notebook, his wallet, and his favourite toy car into a small black backpack and put it on his back. His iPod already on the song he wanted and the ear buds in his ears, he wrapped his arms tightly around his favourite stuffed bear, Eduard.

The biting wind blew into Naruto's face has he stood up on he ledge and, wow, it felt good. Naruto could have stayed up their forever, but he had had something to accomplish.

He pressed play on his iPod through his pocket and the music blasted to life. He looked at his watch. _10:03:03 pm_. It was good he had pick a long song. As the seconds went by, Naruto could feel his heart beat grow erratic. His thoughts also picked up speed. It seemed to be finally dawning on Naruto what he was going to do. He was tempted to look down, but knew it was a bad idea. He would never go through with his dream if he looked down.

_10:06:15 pm._ Not long now.

A tap on Naruto's shoulder almost made him go over early. He turned his head and saw the most gorgeous boy in his life. He had midnight black hair and super pale skin. His eyes were black like his hair.

"What are you doing up here?" Oh, Lord. His voice was silk.

"I.." Naruto wasn't sure if he should tell him. He looked back down at his watch. _10:08:23 pm. _Time was ticking down. He turned back to the handsome young boy. "Nothing that concerns you." The other boy's eyes narrowed. Naruto felt bad. He checked his watch again. _10:08:59 pm._ Sixteen more seconds.

"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled and carefully turned to face the boy. "But can you please tell me happy birthday. Now." Naruto rushed. _10:09:04 pm._ Eleven seconds.

"Why?" The boy glared. _10:09:06 pm._ Nine seconds.

"It's my birthday." Naruto whispered.

"I don't care." _10:09:10 pm._ Five seconds.

He sighed. _10:09:12 pm._ "Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, leaning back and started to fall at exactly _10:09:15 pm._

"What the fuck?!" the boy screamed as he leaned over the ledge and watched Naruto fall. "What the fuck.."

Tears fell up from Naruto's face. The air rushed passed him. The lights of New York was beautiful, but blurred a little. A laugh sounded. Where did it come from? Naruto looked around. Everything was falling towards the sky. Another laugh. He soon came to realize that it was his own laugh. He didn't know why he was laughing. Nothing was funny. Why was he crying? He wasn't sad. He was.. oddly content. He let himself laugh and cry. It was all out of joy.

Had it been 45 seconds yet? It felt like Naruto had been falling forever. He twisted his body so he was falling with his stomach to the building. Naruto finally got the courage to look at the ground and saw how close it was. It was super close and his eyes widened as his face collided with the concrete. There was a loud cracking noise and many screams. The handsome young boy was still looking over the ledge. His stomach churned and twisted with guilt and sickness. Falling over to his knees, he threw up and whispered,

"Happy Birthday... Uzumaki Naruto..."

* * *

**End of Story Note:** Actually, I wanted to write this is because I wanted to write something with someone falling off of something. But I didn't intend for it to be written out like this. I guess this is what you get for letting your fingers do the thinking and not your head. But then again, who really uses their head?

Oh! And the title of the chapter.. That is a line from the song _Mookie's Last Christmas_ by _Saosin_. It really doesn't have anything to do with the story. If it does, then it wasn't intentional and is pretty cool.


End file.
